staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Radio Romans - odc. 15/32 - Dylematy; serial 06:10 Radio Romans - odc. 16/32 - Kasia; serial 06:40 Był taki dzień - 16 marca; felieton 06:44 Moja nowa przyjaciółka; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Budzimy do życia; felieton 08:05 Domisie - Poduszka i Jasiek; program dla dzieci 08:30 Operacja "Hamburger" (Good Burger); komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 10:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:17 Anioł Pański 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Długie łodzie Wikingów (The Long Ships); film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, JUGOSŁAWIA (1963) 15:15 Kyle XY - odc. 6 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 10 Tam gdzie lasy zmieniają szatę (Planet Earth (II 5/6) Ice Worlds) - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Lepka historia; serial TVP 18:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 26; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Zami ma kłopoty, odc 52; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 28 - Powrót demona - txt str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush In) - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:20 Uczta kinomana - Pasja (Passion of the Christ); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Francuzka (Une femme francaise); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (1995) 03:05 Kinematograf; magazyn 03:35 11. Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Karol Szymanowski III Symfonia B - dur Pieśń o nocy op. 27; koncert 04:05 Był taki dzień - 16 marca; felieton 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc.17; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 934 Julia wciąż czeka; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 935 Załamanie Józefa; telenowela TVP 06:55 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Dawn Bromley - odc. 14; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 29; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:00 Wyjechani - txt str. 777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (32) Paweł Nowisz 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największe miasto świata - txt str. 777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Potęga sztuki - Picasso (Simon Schama's power of art. Picasso) - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Alpejska Górna Adyga (2); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Kolty siedmiu wspaniałych (The Guns Of The Magnificent Seven); western kraj prod.USA (1969) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1497 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 936 Waldek ma dość; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Daab 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 324 Na kłopoty... rencista; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 101; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (2); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton 20:10 Podróże z żartem - Paryż - Dakar ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Pitbull - odc. 19 - txt str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 22:00 Raport specjalny - odc. 9/16 (Threat Matrix ep. Cold Cash); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:50 XII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Kijowscy Soliści (cz.1); koncert 23:40 Ulice Kultury - (60); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Jeździecki PŚ: Toyota - Sygnity World Cup 2008; reportaż 00:50 Dolina Kreatywna - (26) 01:20 Opowieści z metra (Tube Tales); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Studio F1 05:30 FORMUŁA 1 - Australia 07:30 Studio F1 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 22 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:20 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 310 USA 1994 08:45 FORMUŁA 1 - Australia bis 10:45 Tomcio Grubasek - komedia reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Brian Dennehy, Bo Derek, Dan Aykroyd, Julie Warner, Sean McCann USA 1995 12:45 Obóz pośrodku niczego - komedia familijna reż. Jonathan Prince, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, Andrew Keegan, Christopher Lloyd, Marne Paterson USA 1994 14:45 Gwiezdny cyrk - widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc. 277 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 82 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 83 USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2005 23:05 Premiera - Wallander: Nim nadejdzie mróz - thriller reż. Kjell-Ake Andersson, wyk. Krister Henriksson, Ellen Mattsson, Niklas Falk, Ola Rapace, Johanna Sällström Szwecja 2005 00:55 Magazyn sportowy 02:55 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Kryzys wieku średniego - serial komediowy odc. 78 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 39 i pół: Anarchia - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Mitja Okorn, Łukasz Palkowski, Polska 2007 12:45 Zebra z klasą - film familijny reż. Frederik Du Chau, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Hayden Panettiere, Gary Bullock, Frankie Muniz USA 2005 14:50 Co za tydzień 15:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Powietrzny dramat - film przygodowy reż. Robert Tinnell, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Bronwen Booth, Joe Mantegna, Lynne Adams USA 1998 23:55 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 01:10 Inferno - film sensacyjny reż. Dusty Nelson, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Janet Gunn, Dean Stockwell, Richard Danielson USA 2001 03:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:25 Telesklep 03:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria - program kult. 06.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.25 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.50 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07.15 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 07.30 Pokemon (219, 220) - serial animowany,Japonia/USA 08.30 Wszystko o zwierzętach (12): Laura i Lucy, lemury katta - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.05 Sabrina: Podwodna przygoda - komedia, USA 1999 10.55 Galileo - magazyn 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Zabójcze deszcze - film dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Siatkówka: LSK - mecz Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Farmutil Piła 17.00 Trampolina (4) - reality show 18.00 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Włatcy móch (42): Kólik z Pruchem - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Idol - reality show 21.30 Big Brother 5: Ring 22.30 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 23.30 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 00.00 Tajny agent - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1996 02.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Eurolinia plus 02.50 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 03.35 Big Brother 5: Ring 04.25 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 05.15 TV Market 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 16/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 09:55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 13/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 10:55 Świat według Dzikich - serial komediowy odc. 1/19 reż. Mel Gibson, USA 2004 11:25 Świat według Dzikich - serial komediowy odc. 2/19 reż. Mel Gibson, USA 2004 11:55 Karen Sisco - serial kryminalny odc. 2/10 reż. Kathryn Bigelow, David Carson, John David Coles, USA 2003 12:50 Strzały o zmierzchu - western reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Joel McCrea, Randolph Scott, Ron Starr, Mariette Hartley USA 1962 14:50 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:50 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 16:50 Honor kawalerzysty - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Olin, wyk. Don Johnson, Craig Sheffer, Gabrielle Anwar, Rod Steiger USA 1995 19:05 Zakładnicy - serial kryminalny odc. 5/13 USA 2006 20:05 Rio Bravo - western reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. John Wayne, Dean Martin, Ricky Nelson, Angie Dickinson USA 1959 22:55 Na granicy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Harvey Keitel, Valerie Perrine, Warren Oates USA 1982 01:05 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 2/16 USA 2002 02:05 McCabe i pani Miller - western reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Warren Beatty, Julie Christie, Michael Murphy, Stefanie Powers USA 1971 04:10 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1417; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 547; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - część 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (11); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 918* - Jak we śnie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Wiatr halny - Stanisława Witkiewicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wszystkich Świętych w Warszawie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Chłop i baba - odc. 5 - Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Chłop i baba - odc. 6 - Biznes czyli biznes; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Skarby nieodkryte - (11); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Czerep; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 6; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat - Nagroda Nestroya dla Grzegorza Jarzyny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Liroy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 548; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 71 - Specjalna nagroda Noddiego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 26; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Finał Pucharu Polski Wisła Płock - Vive Kielce; STEREO 23:40 Studio R - Ślad po artystce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 548; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 71 - Specjalna nagroda Noddiego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 11/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 5 - Knowanie czyli spisek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 6 - Biznes czyli biznes; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 918* - Jak we śnie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Artur Rynkiewicz (Londyn - Wielka Brytania); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Czerep; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - "Przytulisko dla koni" - Tara - schronisko dla koni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Tele 5 06:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (odc. 6) 07:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Australijski patrol 09:30 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 7) 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 8) 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne (odc. 99) 11:50 Buon Appetito! (odc. 2) 12:45 Akwanauci (odc. 6) 13:15 Niezwykły przyjaciel 15:00 Zmagania z aligatorami 16:40 Waleczne serca 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa 18:00 Lot nawigatora 19:45 Waleczne serca 20:00 Groteska 21:55 Prawo pięści (odc. 2) 22:55 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 - Jantar (odc. 1) 00:05 Seksowna uczta 02:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 6:00 Siła wyzwania 8:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 10:00 I tak, i nie 12:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć i proch (10) 16:00 Dzikie serca (3) 17:00 Dzikie serca (4) 18:00 Panna Marple: Morderstwo na plebanii 20:00 Doktor Martin (5) 21:00 Doktor Martin (6) 22:00 Wywiad: Sprzątanie (9) 23:00 Wywiad: Zmiana planów (10) 0:00 Prawie dziecko 2:00 Wywiad: Sprzątanie (9) 3:00 Wywiad: Zmiana planów (10) 4:00 Siła wyzwania Ale Kino! 8:00 Niedziela sprawiedliwości 9:35 Baraka 11:20 ale krótkie: Animacje z Australii 11:50 ostatni seans: Oddział 13:30 Bitwa o planetę małp 15:05 Druga miłość 17:10 Zgaga 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Michelle Pfeiffer 20:00 Poirot: Tajemnica egipskiego grobowca 21:00 Poirot: Pokonany gość 22:05 Królowe 0:00 W poszukiwaniu idealnego kochanka 2:15 Resident Evil 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Kaszaloty, hipopotamy i żarłacz miedziany 7:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Następne pokolenie 7:30 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 9:00 Małpi biznes (9) 9:30 Małpi biznes (10) 10:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 11:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 12:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (1) 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Kaszaloty, hipopotamy i żarłacz miedziany 15:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Następne pokolenie 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 16:00 Oko w oko z niedźwiedziem polarnym 17:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Robaki z bagna Okefenokee 19:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 20:00 Małpie życie (1) 20:30 Małpie życie (2) 21:00 Życie ssaków: Roślinożercy 22:00 Węże - śmiertelny uścisk 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Obietnica dana matce 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (19) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (20) 2:00 Małpie życie (1) 2:30 Małpie życie (2) 3:00 Życie ssaków: Roślinożercy 4:00 Węże - śmiertelny uścisk 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Obietnica dana matce AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (116) 7:00 Szczury wodne (117) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (3) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (4) 10:00 Akta Dresdena (8) 11:00 Akta Dresdena (9) 12:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (17) 13:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego (18) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (22) 15:00 Szczury wodne (116) 16:00 Szczury wodne (117) 17:00 Zawód glina 2 (3) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie (9) 19:15 Tropem zbrodni 2 (6) 20:10 Tropem zbrodni 2 (7) 21:10 Puls miasta (16) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (7) 23:10 Miejsce zbrodni (3) 0:10 Czerwona Róża (3-ost.) 1:45 Puls miasta (16) 2:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (7) 3:45 Miejsce zbrodni (3) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 7:10 Doktor Who (7) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (41) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (42) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (43) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (44) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (45) 10:25 Doktor Who (5) 11:15 Doktor Who (6) 12:10 Doktor Who (7) 13:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 14:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 15:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 17:10 Statyści (1) 17:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (2) 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 21:00 Tajniacy (3) 22:00 Milczący świadek (7) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (3) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (1) 1:50 Tajniacy (3) 2:45 Milczący świadek (7) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (3) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 5:30 Statyści (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (22) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (20) 7:40 Słodki James (5) 8:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 9:00 Kuchenne koszmary (4) 9:55 Tydzień bombowych strojów (2) 10:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (21) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (22) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (19) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (20) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (21) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (22) 14:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (2) 14:40 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (7) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (8) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 19:00 Architektura przyszłości (5) 19:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 20:00 Przywrócić chwałę (1) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (7) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (8) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 0:00 Architektura przyszłości (5) 0:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 0:50 Przywrócić chwałę (1) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (15) 2:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (10) 2:35 Ukryty potencjał (7) 3:00 Ukryty potencjał (8) 3:25 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 4:20 Architektura przyszłości (5) 4:45 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (5) 5:10 Przywrócić chwałę (1) Canal + 7:00 Punkt spotkań 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Monarch i jego wielka podróż (4/13) 8:30 Zakochany Paryż 10:35 Deser: Znaki na drodze 11:00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 12:55 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 14:50 Grubasem być 16:25 Iluzjonista 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie (3/22) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Mała Miss 21:50 Testosteron 23:55 Piła 3 1:50 Zemsta na sekcie 2:40 Łabędzi śpiew 4:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Bal na pogrzebie (3/22) 4:50 Ergo Proxy (14) 5:20 Neil Young - Złote serce Canal + Film 7:00 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 8:50 Deser: Nawet gołębie idą do nieba 9:00 Nacho Libre 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Wspaniały lot orła przedniego (3/13) 11:30 Cast Away: Poza światem 13:50 Łapu-capu extra 14:20 Krajobraz sfabrykowany 15:50 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 17:40 Animania 18:30 Cleaverville 20:00 Podwójna tożsamość 21:35 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 23:00 Mała Miss 0:40 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 2:10 Miami Vice 4:20 Tsotsi 5:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:20 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Rugby: Puchar Sześciu Narodów 13:45 Tajniki przyrody 5 (59) 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:30 1 na 1: Radosław Matusiak 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 19:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 21:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 3:10 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 5:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Tygrysy murawy 7:40 Mroźny pocałunek 9:05 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku 11:00 W poszukiwaniu siebie 12:40 Odyseja kosmiczna 2010 14:45 Światła stadionów 16:40 Legalna blondynka 18:20 Tygrysy murawy 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Rocznica 21:45 Gorączka sobotniej nocy 23:45 Pod Czerwoną Kakadu 1:50 Thelma i Louise 4:00 Dzika orchidea Zone Club 6:00 Jedzenioholicy (7) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Gino D'Acampo (40) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mathew Drennan (41) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 8:30 Pulse Yoga (6) 9:00 Porządek musi być (39) 9:30 Porządek musi być (40) 10:00 Zmień swój styl (3) 11:00 Dziewczyny z "Glamoura" (2) 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad i Mary Berry (38) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 12:30 Pulse Yoga (6) 13:00 Jedzenioholicy (7) 14:00 Randka na czas (58) 14:30 Randka na czas (59) 15:00 Kobiety sukcesu: Pauline Clare 16:00 Fryzury gwiazd Hollywood 17:00 Zmień swój styl (3) 18:00 Randka na czas (58) 18:30 Randka na czas (59) 19:00 Dieta cud 20:00 Jedzenioholicy (7) 21:00 Fryzury gwiazd Hollywood 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (75) 23:00 Kobiety sukcesu: Pauline Clare 0:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Sylvia Plath 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (75) 2:00 Czego pragną kobiety (1) 2:30 Czego pragną kobiety (2) 3:00 Gejsza 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (2) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad i Mary Berry (38) 5:00 Porządek musi być (39) 5:30 Porządek musi być (40) Discovery Channel 6:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 7:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Ciężarówki 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (1) 10:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Meble 10:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 12:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 13:00 Broń przyszłości: Siła strachu 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Ciężarówki 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód 16:00 Brainiac (1) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (53) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (54) 18:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Stadion Rio 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (2) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Sztuczne wyspy 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Strażnik więzienny 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Tragiczny początek 23:00 Brudna robota: W kopalni soli 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Ucieczka z amazońskiej dżungli 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów 3:00 Auto dla każdego (6) 4:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon - Korea 5:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (4) 7:00 Brainiac (10) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 10:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 11:00 Zdziczałe dzieci 12:00 Robotica (4) 13:00 Brainiac (10) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 16:00 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 17:00 Zdziczałe dzieci 18:00 Robotica (5) 19:00 Brainiac (11) 20:00 Jak przetrwać (1) 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Poręczyciele 23:00 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba 0:00 Robotica (5) 1:00 Brainiac (11) 2:00 Jak przetrwać (1) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 3:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Poręczyciele 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Pływający namiot 5:10 Bombowce, zwycięzcy i Kuba Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 7:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 9:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 10:00 Tajemnica Babilonu 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 12:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 13:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 15:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 16:00 Tajemnica Babilonu 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 18:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 19:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Prawdziwa historia Draculi 21:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 22:00 Tajemnica Babilonu 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 0:00 Wojna o Falklandy (1) 1:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 3:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 3:55 Tajemnica Babilonu 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Duchy z Gettysburga 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Tajemnicza śmierć papieża Jana Pawła I Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Oliver i spółka 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 9:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 9:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 10:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 12:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 12:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 13:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 14:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 15:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 16:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Bormio (Włochy) 17:15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea 18:15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Tirreno - Adriatico 18:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Holmenkollen (Norwegia) 19:30 Winterpark Weekend 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Zagrzebiu 22:00 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 23:30 Poker: Zawody Race Poker Trophy w Kurytybie 0:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Planicy (Słowenia) 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 11:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 11:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 12:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 13:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 14:30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Valmalenco 18:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 21:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 7:50 Na planie 8:25 Jak usidlić faceta 10:05 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (11) 10:50 Gospel 12:30 Mowa delfinów 14:10 Przed metą 16:10 Superman: Powrót 18:45 Dżungla 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Pracownik miesiąca 21:55 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 23:20 Faceci w korkach 0:50 Obrońca 2:20 Cinema, cinema 2:45 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości 4:15 Show-biznes: droga na Broadway HBO 2 6:00 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 7:45 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 9:25 Sowie pole 11:00 Trzy siostry 12:55 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming 13:55 Królowie Dogtown 15:40 Ja, twardziel 17:05 Kolor zbrodni 18:55 Firewall 20:40 Homo.pl 22:00 Rozstania i powroty 23:55 Za dziesięć dwunasta 1:25 Na stojaka! (194) 1:55 Summer G 3:30 Na planie 4:00 Kilka dni września HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (10) 11:05 Casanova 12:55 Pogodynka 14:25 Biedni arystokraci 15:45 Casanova 17:40 Pogodynka 19:10 Biedni arystokraci 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (1) 21:00 Kawalerskie w Vegas 22:30 Poślubiłem morderczynię 0:05 Ekipa (1) 0:30 Dzień wagarowicza 2:00 Czas na mnie 3:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki 9:00 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 9:10 Rodzina do kina 9:15 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda czwarta, czyli nieprawdopodobne skutki wagarów pospolitych, czyli powtórne spotkanie ze złodziejem tornistrów (4/9) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda piąta, czyli tajemnicze zniknięcie Cześka Pajkerta (5/9) 10:15 Rodzina do kina 10:20 Rodzina do kina: Straszydła 11:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 21/49 11:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 9A/75 11:55 Seans sensacji 12:00 Seans sensacji: Hasło "Korn" 13:25 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 13:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Żona i nie żona 15:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 16:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 16:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Na białym szlaku 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Franek, syn Pawła Gąsienicy (1/6) 18:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: W walce z infamisem (1/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (132) 20:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford 20:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Ósmy dzień tygodnia 21:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Droga młodych 22:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Pawlikowski 22:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Pawlikowski: Daleka jest droga 0:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adam Pawlikowski: Duduś Adam Pawlikowski 0:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 0:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 2:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kilka praktycznych sposobów na przedłużenie sobie życia 2:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Retro 2:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Jan Sebastian Bach: 'Pasja wg św. Mateusza' 13:05 Chromatyczna fantazja i Fuga d-moll BWV 903 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 'In den winden im nichts' 18:30 Jan Sebastian Bach: V Koncert brandenburski i II Suita 18:55 Wieczór galowy Baletu z Pragi 20:30 Festiwal muzyki Hectora Berlioza: Ensemble Carpe Diem 22:00 Recital fortepianowy Davida Greilsammera na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 23:00 Flecistka Sandrine Tilly i pianistka Anne Le Bozec na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2005! Yohimbe Brothers, Vernon Reid i Dj Logic 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: African Rhythms Trio: Randy Westona na żywo na Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Pat Metheny na żywo z Festiwalu w Marciac, 2003 5:00 Divertimezz MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (16) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (20) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (15) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (15) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (39) 8:00 Noddy (10) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (20) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 8:35 Świnka Peppa (45) 8:40 Sam Sam (10) 8:50 Rumcajs (31) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (75) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (4) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (39) 9:45 Bracia koala (50) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (40) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 11:00 Noddy (9) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (19) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (42) 11:35 Świnka Peppa (43) 11:40 Sam Sam (9) 11:50 Rumcajs (30) 12:00 Pingu (9) 12:05 Franklin: Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (2) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (15) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (19) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (14) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (14) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (38) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (74) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 3 (3) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (38) 16:45 Bracia koala (49) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (39) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (26) 18:25 Pingu (10) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (29) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (3) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (9) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Życie Ryana 15:00 Made 15:30 All Access 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 7:00 W potrzasku: Katastrofa kolejowa w Osace 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach 12:00 Największy statek wycieczkowy świata 13:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 14:00 Święta krowa 15:00 Polowanie w lesie Ngotto 16:00 W poszukiwaniu rekinów 17:00 Olbrzymie homary 18:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 19:00 Premiera: Małpy z ulic miasta: Babski gang 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa nad Ploeszti 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Gilberta 21:00 Premiera: Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli 0:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 1:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa nad Ploeszti 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyspy Gilberta 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Operacja ratunkowa SAS w dżungli Planete 5:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Góry Arawali (8-ost.) 6:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kalejdoskop (1/13) 6:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Minorka (2/13) 7:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Korsyka (3/13) 7:40 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Tabarka (4/13) 8:15 Niezły kanał (4) 8:25 Notatki z wyprawy: Biegun północny (5-ost.) 9:20 Skrzydlata potęga: Dziewiczy lot F-22 (2/10) 10:15 Notatki z wyprawy: U źródeł świata (1/5) 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Indie (1/18) 11:50 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Polsce (12/13) 12:20 W cieniu Nefertuma 13:20 Audrey Hepburn. Niezapomniana 14:35 Tuvalu. Nim wszystko pochłoną fale... 15:35 Klasyczne albumy - Bob Marley 16:35 Interpol: Historia pełna niedomówień (1/2) 17:35 Interpol: Po wojnie (2-ost.) 18:40 Zmierzch imperium Azteków (2-ost.) 19:40 Konfucjanizm: Prawość - szybka, lecz wąska droga (2/4) 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: B-29 - latający weteran (3/10) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: Hellcat - powrót w przestworza (4/10) 22:40 Uciec śmierci 0:10 Paniczny lęk: Rekiny (3/5) 1:00 Paniczny lęk: Węże (4/5) 1:50 Bóg zasnął w Ruandzie 2:25 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (1/3) 3:20 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (2/3) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:05 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1024) 8:00 Samo życie (1025) 8:30 Samo życie (1026) 9:00 Samo życie (1027) 9:30 Samo życie (1028) 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:00 Trędowata (11) 13:00 Graczykowie: Klub sobowtórów (16) 13:30 Graczykowie: Rudy zboczeniec (17) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Każdy jest księżycem (24) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Podwójne życie jaskółki (9) 17:00 Dziki (3) 18:00 Tylko miłość (24) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (11) 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Psie serce: Max (16) 23:30 Tylko miłość (24) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Halo Hans!: Termosjada (9) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 4:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 5:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 7:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 8:00 K.O. TV Classics 9:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 14:25 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 14:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 17:00 K.O. TV Classics 17:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:20 Boks: Gala w Chicago 0:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 11:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 13:20 Portugol 13:55 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:40 Clip 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 22:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Mexico City 23:10 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:10 Dziesięć tysięcy sypialni 9:10 Pułapka miłości 11:00 Nie jedzcie stokrotek 12:50 Gdzie są chłopcy 14:30 Sala kinowa - muzyka filmowa 15:00 High Sierra 16:40 Pułapka miłości 18:30 Zawadiaki 20:40 Classic Shorts 2007: A Bout De Truffe 21:00 Córka Ryana 0:10 Sala kinowa - muzyka filmowa 0:40 Cel: Tokio 3:00 Jeden przeciw wszystkim 4:25 Tortilla Flat ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka (70) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Łzy czarnej wierzby (12) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Choo choo kochanie (22) 7:15 Zoey 101: Dyskogolf (12) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: W samo serce (1) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Moja kuzynka Karolina (20) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (16) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (20) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (1) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Kariera nie dla każdego (15) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 11:35 Friday Wear: Powrót trenera (48) 11:40 Smoki i epoka metalu 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ślub (27) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (12) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (52) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Wszechwiedzący (8) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Labirynt, dwie myszy i dziecko (24) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Myszy i kaczory (76) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Lyoko minus jeden (2) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wsparcie (21) 18:25 Time Jam (16) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Czadowa mama (21) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 20:05 Świat Raven: Rozprawa w stołówce (16) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ślub (28) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (38) 21:30 Fresh Air: Kroniki Spiderwick 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Asterix na Olimpiadzie 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Bleach (37) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (9) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (10) 9:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 9:55 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq 10:20 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 11:45 Wielkie projekty (1) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (9) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (10) 15:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 15:55 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq 16:20 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 17:45 Wielkie projekty (1) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 20:00 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 20:30 World Café - Azja: Pekin 21:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 21:55 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 22:20 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 22:45 Wielkie projekty (3) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Floryda - 35th Avenue North 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 3:00 World Café - Azja: Kuala Lumpur 3:30 World Café - Azja: Singapur 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: W amazońskiej dżungli 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (3/22) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Przewodnik po Paryżu (21) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Wielkie osobowości 9:30 Niedziela Palmowa 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Star Trek: Na krańcu galaktyki (3) 17:00 Star Trek: Wirus (4) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Opiekunka 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Ekspres von Ryana 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (10) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Orange Ekstraklasa 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Tajemnice ciała (3) 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (3/13) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Ślubne pogotowie 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (3/7) 15:30 Tori & Dean (3) 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 16:30 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Will & Jada 17:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (1/6) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Ślubne pogotowie 20:00 Kochanki (3/6) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 21:30 Jane Austen żałuje (1/2) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (3/7) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 13:00 Historie motocyklowe 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:00 Monster Jam 0:30 Wypadek - przypadek 1:00 Grand Prix na torze 1:30 Na każdą kieszeń 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Operacja Tuning 3:00 Mechanik 3:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:29 SpełniONA w biznesie 6:43 Integracja 6:58 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 7:30 Serwis info 7:42 Pogoda 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:42 Pogoda 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Światowiec 9:30 Serwis info 9:45 Pogoda 9:52 Serwis sportowy 10:01 O co chodzi? 10:30 Serwis info 10:44 Pogoda 10:46 Serwis sportowy 10:53 Serwis kulturalny 11:01 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:41 Pogoda 11:48 Serwis sportowy 11:57 Telewizja Objazdowa 12:30 Serwis info 12:43 Pogoda 12:46 Serwis sportowy 12:51 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam 13:30 Serwis info 13:49 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis kulturalny 14:00 Stadion info 15:01 Nieznani sprawcy 15:30 Serwis info 15:53 Pogoda 16:00 Światowiec 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Cała naprzód 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:30 Serwis info 20:45 Pogoda 20:52 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:05 Sportowa niedziela 0:05 Koszykówka kobiet: Puchar Polski 1:39 Serwis info 2:02 Pogoda 2:06 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Pierścień i róża: Ja kocham Rózię (2/5) 9:40 Jazz-club Kultura: Ballady jazzowe Zbigniewa Namysłowskiego 10:05 Kosmiczne związki 11:00 Niedziela z musicalem: Spalony tost 11:50 KFPP Opole '75: Novi Singers 12:15 Więcej niż fikcja: W zwierciadle Mai Deren 14:00 Jazz-club Kultura: Sonny Rollins 15:00 Teatr Telewizji: Dudek 16:05 Nobuyuki Tsuji na 15. Międzynarodowym Konkursie Pianistycznym im. Fryderyka Chopina 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Józefem Wilkoniem (1) 17:45 Józef Wilkoń 18:05 Niedziela z... Józefem Wilkoniem (2) 18:30 Janusza Stannego i Józefa Wilkonia spojrzenie na "Pana Tadeusza" 19:05 Niedziela z... Józefem Wilkoniem (3) 19:30 Arka Józefa Wilkonia 20:00 Niedziela z... Józefem Wilkoniem (4) 20:30 Don Kichote według Orsona Wellesa 22:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Teledyski Luzu 22:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Teledyski Luzu: Podsumowanie 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Rytmy serca: Muzyka w Chinach 0:25 Kino nocne: Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu 1:35 Natalie Cole 3:00 Lew Tołstoj. Większy od innych 3:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Planet VIVA 18:20 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Szyja żyrafy 9:35 Dama z Izieu (2-ost.) 11:15 Urzędowanie 13:05 Cinemania (255) 13:35 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi 15:25 Urok Szanghaju 17:35 Pożegnanie z filmem: Mały Budda 20:00 Głos serca (2-ost.) 21:50 Fortepian 0:00 Tajemnica Klika: Piękno ciała (1/7) 1:35 Patrz w niebo: Stella, Sonia, Sylvia 3:15 Antarktyda AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 11 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2000 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 11 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2006 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2006 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 14 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 06:30 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 12:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 17:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 20:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 21:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 22:00 T-Force - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Erin Gray USA 1994 23:50 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 00:25 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 01:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 01:50 T-Force - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Erin Gray USA 1994 03:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 04:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 04:40 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 Cinemax 2 06:00 Cromwell - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Dorothy Tutin Wlk. Brytania 1970 08:20 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jeff Bridges - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Wolna strefa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christophe Malavoy, wyk. Jean-Paul Roussillon, Lionel Abelanski, Olga Grumberg, Elisa Tovati Francja 2007 10:25 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu - dramat przygodowy reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. George Dzundza, Clint Eastwood, Marisa Berenson, Jeff Fahey USA 1990 12:15 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Daniel Verhaeghe, wyk. Nicolas Duvauchelle, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Clémence Poésy, Jean-Pierre Marielle Francja 2006 13:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Bette Midler - magazyn filmowy 14:20 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 16:00 Aby cię nie zapomnieć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mariantonia Avati, wyk. Anita Caprioli, Francesca Antonelli, Ettore Bassi, Luca Biagini Włochy 2006 17:40 Cromwell - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Dorothy Tutin Wlk. Brytania 1970 20:00 Kolor miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Louis Gossett Jr., Penny Fuller, Stella Parton USA 2000 21:30 Metoda Grönholma - thriller reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Carmelo Gómez, Natalia Verbeke, Eduardo Noriega, Najwa Nimri Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2005 23:25 Dziennik mordercy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono USA 1996 00:55 Nadzy - film obyczajowy reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, David Thewlis, Lesley Sharp, Greg Cruttwell Wlk. Brytania 1993 03:05 Cierpkie winogrona - komedia reż. Javier Domingo, wyk. Sancho Gracia, Ágata Lys, Enrique Martínez, Fernando Aguilar Hiszpania 2004 04:40 Małpia strategia przetrwania - komedia reż. Reginald Harkema, wyk. Don McKellar, Tracy Wright, Nadia Litz, Marya Delver Kanada 2006 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 412 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 413 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 414 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 415 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 412 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 413 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 414 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 319 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 320 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 321 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 302 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 303 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 218 Kanada 2004 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 101 USA 2001 12:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 102 USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 415 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 416 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 322 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 323 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 304 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 305 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 306 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 16:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 205 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 206 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 207 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 606 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 607 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 608 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 101 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 19:35 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 102 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 20:30 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 103 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:00 Weekend z Kabaretem Skeczów Męczących 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 210 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 211 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 502 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 503 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 504 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 608 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 609 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 610 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 204 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 205 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 206 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 211 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 212 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 213 i 214 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna ze spuchniętymi ustami 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Faith Fairfield: 1980-2005 USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Telefon USA 2003 10:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 6, part 1 11:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 6, part 2 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 21, Niewinne ofiary reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Wieczna miłość USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Serce i dusza USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 7, Dziewczyna uznana za hipokrytkę 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Prawda wychodzi na jaw USA 2005 16:25 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Sam ma nieoczekiwanego gościa reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 21, Wolny upadek USA 2005 18:15 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 20, Uderz mnie USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Odnaleziony tata USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Stąd do wieczności USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ta jedyna USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 8, Dziewczyna z niepowtarzalnym stylem 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Teraz już wiem, nie obawiaj się reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 4, Fazy związku USA 2006 23:40 Fuks - serial odc. 11, Prawda ujawniona reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Niepokojące duchy USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Zabójcza miłość reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 20, Sarah Jessica Parker Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 4 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 10:20 Mondovino: Magiczny napój - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: The Naked Oyster - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 Kanada 2001 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Łowienie ryb z Johnem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:50 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 16 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Polędwica w chlebie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:40 Street Cafe: Maroko - Marrakesz - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary u ratowników - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:55 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 6 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Perth - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 16:40 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 17:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy: Kumbria - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 18:30 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Mój przyjaciel, hamburger - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 16 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:15 Kudłacze na motorach znowu w trasie: Si i Dave w Maroku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:50 Pokarm medytujących - film dokumentalny wyk. Korea 2003 21:35 Na słodko 3: Mokka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery farmerskie północnej Kalifornii - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 28 00:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 12 01:00 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 01:30 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 02:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 02:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 02:55 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:25 Dania w pół godziny: Olbrzymia kanapka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 03:50 Para w kuchni: Groch - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 04:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Gabriel Corrado & Hector Soberon 10:35 To jest życie: Dwa etaty - serial odc. 2 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 20 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 23 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 24 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 29 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 42 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 35 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 7 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 00:50 To jest życie: Błąd Mariseli - serial odc. 1 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 40 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 VIVA 06:00 Planet VIVA Spezial 07:00 Planet VIVA Spezial 08:00 Loveline 09:00 VIVA Top 100 11:00 Klaas' Wochenshow 12:00 Retro Charts 14:00 America's Next Top Model 15:00 Date oder Fake? 15:30 du bist... 16:00 Outback Jack 17:00 VIVA Spezial 19:00 Special Charts 20:00 Feat. 20:30 Get The Clip 22:30 The Girls Of The Playboy Mansion 3 23:00 The Girls Of The Playboy Mansion 3 23:30 The Simple Life 5 00:00 Money Express 03:00 Loveline 04:00 Nachtexpress Canal + Sport 2 13.00 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Walia - Francja 14.55 Piłka nożna - Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Palermo 17.00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Valencia CF - Sevilla FC 18.55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska: Mecz UD Almeria - FC Barcelona 20.55 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska: Mecz RC Lens - Olympique Marsylia Al Jazeera English 06.00 Witness Special 07.00 News 07.30 Front Line USA 08.00 News 08.30 One on One Hold 09.00 News 09.30 Listening Post 10.00 News 11.00 Witness Special 12.00 News 12.30 101 East 13.00 News 13.30 48 14.00 News 14.30 Inside Iraq 15.00 News 15.30 People and Power 16.00 News 17.00 News 17.30 Witness 18.00 News 18.30 Inside Story 19.00 News 20.00 Front Line USA 20.30 101 East 21.00 News 21.30 Listening Post 22.00 News 23.00 News 23.30 Inside Story 00.00 News 00.30 Witness BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 India Business Report 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 The Record Europe 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 TBA 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.10 Chinese School 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Spirit Of Yachting 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 India Business Report 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.10 Around The World In 80 Treasures 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 14.30 Our World 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.05 Have Your Say 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Reporters reportaże 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.10 Chinese School 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Have Your Say 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 TBA 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Spirit Of Yachting 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 00.00 Weather 00.30 Reporters reportaże 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.10 Chinese School 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Have Your Say 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 Earth Report magazyn ekologiczny CNBC 06.00 The Leaders 06.30 Managing Asia 07.00 The McLaughlin Group 07.30 Wall Street Journal Report 08.00 Joyce Meyer 08.30 Answers 09.00 Creflo Dollar 09.30 Hillsong Ministries 10.00 Joel Osteen 10.30 Ed Young 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 David Hathaway 12.00 Hour of Power 13.00 Wall Street Journal Report 13.30 The McLaughlin Group 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 The Travel Channel 20.00 Global Players 20.30 Luxury Life 21.00 Tonight Show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Meet The Press 00.00 Asia Squawk Box 03.00 CNBC's Cash Flow 05.00 Meet the Press CNN 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 08.00 Through Their Eyes 09.00 World News program informacyjny 09.15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 09.30 Mainsail 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.15 The Spirit Of... 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World News program informacyjny 13.30 News Special 14.00 The Campaign Trail 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Mainsail 16.00 World News program informacyjny 16.30 The Daily Show - Global Edition 17.00 Late Edition program publicystyczny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 News Special 20.00 World News program informacyjny 20.30 Mainsail 21.00 Through Their Eyes 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World's Untold Stories 23.30 The Daily Show - Global Edition 00.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 03.30 World Sport program informacyjny 04.00 World News program informacyjny 04.30 World Report program informacyjny 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2006 - Zawody w Maroku z 18.08.2006 rok 06.30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2006 - Zawody w Grecji z 21.08.2006 roku 07.00 Nissan Sports Adventure - Centrum Przygody: Nowa Zelandia i Heli-skiing w Himalajach 07.30 Nissan Sports Adventure - Dzienniki podróżnika, Żeglowanie wokół Kuby 08.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 2003 roku - Anglia - Francja" 09.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 2003 roku - Australia - Nowa Zelandia" 10.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 - Wyścig PowerBar Three Peaks 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Chris Eubank - John Jarvis z 25.04.1992 roku 12.00 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Bradford City z sezonu 12.30 FA Premier League - FC Everton - Chelsea Londyn z sezonu 13.00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1984 roku - AS Roma - FC Liverpool 14.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn z 1993 roku - Rosja - Chorwacja" 15.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007 - Wyścig PowerBar Three Peaks 16.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 2003 roku - Anglia - Francja" 17.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "mecz półfinałowy z 2003 roku - Australia - Nowa Zelandia" 18.00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok - Grand Prix Japonii 19.00 Golf - Open: Dekada lat 70. 20.00 Formuła 1 Retro - 1970 rok 21.00 Muhammad Ali - 65 szczegółów 22.00 Kulisy walk - W narożniku z Gilem Clancy 23.00 Sezon - Amerykański futbol stanowy - Floryda 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Chris Eubank - John Jarvis z 25.04.1992 roku 01.00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok - Grand Prix Japonii 02.00 Golf - Open: Dekada lat 70. 03.00 Muhammad Ali - 65 szczegółów 04.00 Kulisy walk - W narożniku z Gilem Clancy 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Chris Eubank - John Jarvis z 25.04.1992 roku Extreme Sports Channel 06.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 2) 06.30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 (odc. 3) 07.00 Snowfix (odc. 2) 07.30 Rebel TV (odc. 26) 08.00 X Air 2006 (odc. 3) 08.30 X Air 2006 (odc. 4) 09.00 Boarding Pass (odc. 4) 09.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 3) 10.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 4) 10.30 Genex (odc. 6) 11.00 Snowfix (odc. 2) 11.30 Rebel TV (odc. 26) 12.00 2007 Tecate Score Baja 500 (odc. 2) 13.00 2007 Tecate Score Baja 1000 (odc. 4) 14.00 The Enduro at Erzberg 15.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 768) 16.00 Snowfix (odc. 2) 16.30 Rebel TV (odc. 26) 17.00 2007 Tecate Score Baja 500 (odc. 2) 18.00 On Any Sunday Revisited (odc. 4) 19.30 Danny Way's Chinese Skateaway 20.00 Jack Osbourne - The Recruits (odc. 2) 21.00 2007 Tecate Score Baja 1000 (odc. 4) 22.00 King of the Cage (odc. 3) 23.00 King of the Cage (odc. 4) 00.00 Snowfix (odc. 2) 00.30 Rebel TV (odc. 26) 01.00 The Dudesons (odc. 4) 01.30 2007 Tecate Score Baja 500 (odc. 2) 02.30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 2) 03.00 Boarding Pass (odc. 4) 03.30 The Dudesons (odc. 4) 04.00 X Air 2006 (odc. 3) 04.30 X Air 2006 (odc. 4) 05.00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006 (odc. 2) 05.30 The Dudesons (odc. 4) 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.25 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 08.45 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.info 09.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 09.18 4fun.info 09.20 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 10.00 4fun.info 10.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.18 4fun.info 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Parowanie 12.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 13.00 Parowanie 13.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 14.00 Parowanie 14.30 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 15.00 Koncert życzeń 16.00 Polsporty 16.30 4fun.hits 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.45 Horoskop program ezoteryczny 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 4fun.hits 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.info 00.01 Hitofon telesprzedaż 00.18 4fun.info 00.20 4fun.hits 01.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 Kartony filmy animowane Fashion TV 06.00 Fotografowie mody 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Moda i film 06.55 F People 07.00 Tendencje w modzie 07.30 Fryzury i makijaże 07.45 Stroje plażowe 07.55 F People 08.00 Bielizna 08.30 First Face 08.45 Moda i film 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Modelki 09.45 Fryzury i makijaże 09.55 F People 10.00 Tygodnie mody 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 Tygodnie mody 11.30 Hity sezonu 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Fryzury i makijaże 12.45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12.55 F People 13.00 Projektanci mody 13.30 Fotografowie mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Moda dookoła świata 14.55 F People 15.00 Fashion Destination 15.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15.55 F People 16.00 Tygodnie mody 16.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 Backstage 17.55 F People 18.00 Tygodnie mody 18.30 Stroje plażowe 18.45 Moda i muzyka 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tygodnie mody 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Fryzury i makijaże 20.45 Tendances 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Bielizna 21.45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Modelki 22.45 Tendances 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Modelki 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Stroje plażowe 01.30 Fotografowie mody 01.45 F Floor 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 Hity sezonu 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Tygodnie mody 03.30 Fotografowie mody 03.55 F Parties 04.00 First Face 04.30 Bielizna 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Tygodnie mody 05.30 Modelki 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Gorzkie pocałunki thriller reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Nathaniel Moreau, Meredith Baxter, David Ogden Stiers, Victoria Snow 07.45 Będę o Tobie śnił dramat obyczajowy reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Marcia Gay Harden, Will Estes, Jacinda Barrett 09.30 W mgnieniu oka dramat obyczajowy reż. Micki Dickoff, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Mimi Rogers, Denise Richards, Carlos Gomez 11.15 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni film obyczajowy reż. Jerry London, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Jessica Bowman, Victoria Barkoff 13.00 Tajemny romans film obyczajowy reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Janine Turner, Paudge Behan, Fionnula Flanagan, Robert Mailhouse 14.45 Życiowa decyzja dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Patty Duke, Ronny Cox, Max Martini, Rebecca Jenkins 16.30 Uciec przed przeznaczeniem dramat obyczajowy reż. Marcus Cole, wyk. Richard Thomas, Gerald McRaney, Jonathan Banks, Doris Roberts 18.15 Z miłości do Olivii dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Lonette McKee, Sterling Macer Jr, Kathryne Dora Brown 20.00 Zastępstwo thriller reż. Martin Donovan, wyk. Amanda Donohoe, Dalton James, Natasha Gregson Wagner, Eugene Robert Glazer 21.45 Zbrodniczy zamysł thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Linda Purl, Sebastian Spence, Vanessa Angel, Mike Antonakos 23.30 Przykrywka film erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Meg Foster, Rena Riffel, Athena Massey 01.15 Strefa wpływów 2 film erotyczny reż. Brian J. Smith, wyk. Daniel Anderson, Jodie Fisher, Jonathan Goldstein, Pat Brennan 03.00 Modliszka thriller reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Barry Bostwick, Chad Allen, Frances Fisher 04.30 Gorzkie pocałunki thriller reż. Tony Wharmby, wyk. Nathaniel Moreau, Meredith Baxter, David Ogden Stiers, Victoria Snow MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 100% MTV TWO 08.00 The Download Chart 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 100% MTV TWO 12.00 The Rock Top 10 13.00 Spanking New Music 13.15 100% MTV TWO 14.00 Kasabian: MTV Live 14.30 Muse: MTV Live 15.00 20 Tracks That Make You Wanna... 17.00 MTV TWO Guide To Rock... 19.00 Zane Meets Ozzy 20.00 MySpace Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music 21.15 100% MTV TWO 22.00 Linkin Park Anthology 22.30 Linkin Park: MTV Live 23.00 Linkin Park: Making The Video 23.30 Muse: MTV Live 00.00 Gonzo with Zane Lowe 01.00 Gonzo Loves... 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free VH1 Polska 06.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Weekend z boysbandami teledyski 11.00 New Look magazyn o modzie 11.30 Wczoraj i dziś przekrój twórczości artystów 13.30 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 14.30 VH1 Music największe aktualne przeboje 15.30 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.30 VH1 Hitters lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17.30 All Eyes on Kanye West 18.00 Behind The Music: Guns N' Roses 19.00 Z archiwum: Madonna początki kariery 19.30 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 20.00 Monografia twórczość artysty w pigułce 21.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.00 MTV Unplugged: Alicia Keys koncert akustyczny 23.00 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 09.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 10.00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie serial dokumentalny 11.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 12.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 13.00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie serial dokumentalny 14.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 15.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 16.00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie serial dokumentalny 17.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 18.00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca serial dokumentalny 19.00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie serial dokumentalny 20.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Hiszpania serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Tajemnice kosmosu: Pozaziemskie safari serial dokumentalny 22.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny 23.00 Strażnicy przyrody: Hiszpania serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Tajemnice kosmosu: Pozaziemskie safari serial dokumentalny 01.00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Syrenka Maco (odc. 30/48) serial animowany 06.55 Generał Daimos (odc. 32/44) serial animowany 07.20 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Kosmiczna kasa program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zdrowy puls magazyn medyczny 18.15 Biała orchidea film przygodowy reż. Reginald Le Borg, wyk. Armando Silvestre, William Lundigan, Peggie Castle, Rosenda Monteros 19.50 Generał Daimos (odc. 33/44) serial animowany 20.20 Skinheadzi dramat obyczajowy reż. Claudio Fragasso, wyk. Gianmarco Tognazzi, Giulio Base, Franca Bettoia, Flavio Bucci 22.10 Ziemie toskańskie serial dokumentalny 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Gorące kociaki program erotyczny 00.30 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 Weekendowa promocja 09.00 Prognoza pogody 09.15 Last Minute 09.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.45 Last Minute 10.00 Prognoza pogody 10.15 Last Minute 10.20 Gość z podróży 10.45 Last Minute 11.00 Prognoza pogody 11.15 Last Minute 11.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 11.45 Last Minute 12.00 Prognoza pogody 12.15 Last Minute 12.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.45 Last Minute 13.00 Prognoza pogody 13.15 Last Minute 13.20 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.45 Last Minute 14.00 Weekendowa promocja 14.15 Last Minute 14.20 Weekendowa promocja 14.45 Last Minute 15.00 Prognoza pogody 15.15 Last Minute 15.20 Weekendowa promocja 15.45 Last Minute 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Last Minute 16.20 Weekendowa promocja 16.45 Last Minute 17.00 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Last Minute 17.20 Weekendowa promocja 17.45 Last Minute 18.00 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Last Minute 19.20 Weekendowa promocja 19.45 Last Minute 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Last Minute 20.20 Weekendowa promocja 20.45 Last Minute 20.50 Weekendowa promocja 21.15 Last Minute 21.20 Weekendowa promocja 21.45 Last Minute 21.50 Weekendowa promocja 22.15 Last Minute 22.20 Weekendowa promocja 22.45 Last Minute 22.50 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.25 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.50 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 07.15 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 07.40 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 08.30 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 09.25 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 10.15 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 11.05 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 11.30 Brudne sprawki serial dokumentalny 11.50 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 12.20 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 12.45 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 13.35 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 14.25 Łowcy rekinów serial dokumentalny 15.15 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 15.40 SOS dla rodziny serial dokumentalny 16.10 Prawo Las Vegas serial dokumentalny 16.35 Prawo Las Vegas serial dokumentalny 17.00 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 17.30 Polowanie na duchy serial dokumentalny 18.00 Łowcy rekinów serial dokumentalny 19.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 20.00 Prawo Las Vegas serial dokumentalny 20.30 Prawo Las Vegas serial dokumentalny 21.00 Dziwny świat serial dokumentalny 21.30 Dziwny świat serial dokumentalny 22.00 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 23.00 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 00.00 Prawo Las Vegas serial dokumentalny 00.25 Prawo Las Vegas serial dokumentalny 00.50 Dziwny świat serial dokumentalny 01.15 Dziwny świat serial dokumentalny 01.40 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny 02.30 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 03.20 Opowieści szkieletów serial dokumentalny 04.10 Łowcy rekinów serial dokumentalny 05.00 Ratownicy medyczni serial dokumentalny Superstacja 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Na kłopoty - Superstacja - dzwoń i pytaj 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Na kłopoty - Superstacja - dzwoń i pytaj 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Na kłopoty - Superstacja - dzwoń i pytaj 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Weekend program informacyjny 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Bartosza Węglarczyka 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Weekend program informacyjny 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Tydzień... zleciał! program podsumowujący wydarzenia tygodnia 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Bartosza Węglarczyka 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 10.00 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 10.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 12.30 Marketing&PR; 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Program 14.00 Golf.pl 14.30 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Nieruchomości magazyn 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Firma magazyn 17.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Marketing&PR; 18.00 Golf.pl 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 19.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Program 21.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Zrozumieć świat magazyn 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn TVN Gra 12.00 Telesklep 15.00 Hej-nał Show interaktywny program rozrywkowy 17.00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu program rozrywkowy 18.00 Bez montażu 19.00 Wyścig po kasę teleturniej interaktywny 21.00 Wrzuć na luz program rozrywkowy 23.00 Laski na czacie interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.00 Music Chat program interaktywny 03.00 Music Chat program interaktywny Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Africa 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 30 14.05 Best Of Code Compil 14.20 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 Rai Connection 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Focus 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 French Only 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Africa 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Program publicystyczny 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Magazyn jeździecki 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Style i biznes magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 e-Biznes magazyn 11.20 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Magazyn jeździecki 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 12.20 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Program publicystyczny 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Program publicystyczny 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Program publicystyczny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Style i biznes magazyn 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 e-Biznes magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Magazyn jeździecki 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.05 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 1) debata 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Wybierz gospodarkę (odc. 2) debata 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Magazyn jeździecki 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Program publicystyczny 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn jeździecki 00.30 Program publicystyczny 00.50 Program publicystyczny Alpha 6:00 Tele-Gym - Fitness 6:15 Anschi und Karl-Heinz - Religionsmagazin für Kinder 6:30 Sozialkunde - Recht und Freiheit durch Teilung der Gewalten 7:00 Mathematik - Differentialrechnung. Kurvendiskussion (2/2) 7:30 America - The freedom to be ... - Massachusetts (1/13) 8:00 Informatik - Tabellenkalkulation (1/6) 8:30 Biologie - Ökologie (1/13) 9:00 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting 9:25 Das historische Stichwort - Historia 9:30 Great Moments in Science and Technology - Karl Ferdinand Braun - The Cathode Ray Tube 9:45 Viens jouer avec nous (8/39) 10:00 neuneinhalb - Nachrichtenmagazin für Kinder 10:10 Kasperl und Hopsi - Der kichernde Baum; Orig: "Kasperl & Hopsi" 10:30 Bibliothek der Sachgeschichten - L 4 - wie Leuchtturm, Linoleum, Limonade, Luftpumpe 11:00 Anschi und Karl-Heinz - Religionsmagazin für Kinder 11:15 Ralphi: Wetter - Der Schlaubär aus der Augsburger Puppenkiste 11:30 Quintette Aquilon - 1. Preisträger des ARD-Musikwettbewerbs 2006 12:15 Der bayerische Kalender - Obyczaje 12:30 Sommer im Innviertel - Land und Leute 13:15 Zwischen Spessart und Karwendel - Regionalmagazin 13:55 Vom Ahorn bis zur Zwiebel - Pflanzen in unserer Umgebung (5/52) 14:00 Kunst und Krempel - Familienschätze entdecken 14:30 Menschen und Mächte - Filozofia 15:15 Maler von A-Z - Malarstwo 16:00 Die Wolken, sie ziehen dahin ... - Aus dem Leben eines wolgadeutschen und eines türkischen Rentnerpaares 16:20 So ist das Leben - La vida es asi - Inne 17:30 Freiraum - Magazin für junge Leute 18:00 Bilder einer Landschaft - Pejzaże 18:45 Rundschau - Nachrichten - Berichte - Wettervorhersage 19:00 Die Tagesschau vor 25 Jahren - Historia 19:15 Denker des Abendlandes - Filozofia 19:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit - Kulturdokumentation 20:00 Alpha-Centauri - Wissenschaftsdokumentation 20:15 Alpha-Forum - Rozmowa 21:00 musica viva - Forum der Gegenwartsmusik 21:15 Jazz oder nie! - Muzyka 22:15 Rückblende - Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 22:30 Fünf Millimeter pro Sekunde - Autobahnbau in Bayern 22:55 Zum 80. Geburtstag von Christa Ludwig: Christa Ludwig - Der Abschied - Porträt der Mezzosopranistin 0:00 Der Wochenspiegel vor 25 Jahren - Historia 0:30 Zum 80. Geburtstag von Paul Kuhn: Jazz oder nie! - Jazz 2:15 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting 2:40 Space-Night - Weltall-Bilder Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Alpha z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku